Quand la routine s'installe
by Glasgow
Summary: Leur couple est menacé. S'en rendre compte c'est bien, y faire face c'est une autre paire de manches... Holmes/Watson


Titre : Quand la routine s'installe (ne vous y fiez pas, ce titre est absolument nul mais là je sèche, reste à espérer que le reste sera de meilleure qualité)

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, ce qui pourrait néanmoins changer lors de mon prochain voyage à Londres si j'arrive à les ramener avec moi (ben, quoi? l'espoir fait vivre il parait)

Notes : Pour info en ce moment je suis dans ma phase drame, incapable donc d'écrire un truc qui finie bien. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop malgré tout. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Je lançais un regard froid à Holmes et sa "cliente", qui devisaient tranquillement, tandis que mon coeur se serrait douloureusement. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce diable d'homme ne m'avait regardé comme il la regardait elle; mélange d'admiration et de passion. Le regard que justement il n'avait réservé qu'à moi pendant si longtemps, certes à une exception près: Irène Adler. Celle-ci n'était entrée dans nos vies qu'un court instant, suffisant pourtant pour que je craigne un moment de perdre mon compagnon à son profit. Heureusement, à cette époque notre relation était récente, nos sentiments réciproques plus forts que jamais, aussi l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à cette femme n'avait à aucun moment dépassé le stade du simple intérêt justement. J'avais néanmoins poussé un soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle avait quitté le pays

Cette fois en revanche, les choses étaient différentes. Cette nouvelle cliente qui était venue solliciter les services de mon camarade quelques jours plus tôt semblait plus que ravie des petites attentions qui lui étaient portées. Et si son affaire avait été classée rapidement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir chaque jour prendre le thé en notre compagnie. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire en la seule compagnie de Holmes tant ils semblaient oublier jusqu'à ma présence lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Audrey Luce, une jeune française - or je connaissais le goût de mon compagnon pour l'exotisme des étrangers - plus séduisante encore que ne l'était Adler. Et intéressante avec cela. Elle parlait nombre de langues étrangères, avait apparemment exercé tous les professions un minimum stimulante, était d'une intelligence rare et possédait une franc parlé pouvant aisément rivaliser avec celui de Holmes lui-même. En clair, miss perfection. Ce surnom était totalement négatif dans mon esprit, mais certainement pas dans celui de Holmes. Il semblait effectivement totalement subjugué par elle, et aussi douloureux que cela puisse me paraître, j'en étais presque à m'attendre à ce qu'il la demande en mariage d'un moment à l'autre.

Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, j'avais d'ailleurs presque toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter puisque, contrairement à l'époque d'Adler, lorsque Luce est entrée dans nos vies, les choses étaient au plus mal entre nous. Des semaines qu'il ne me touchait pratiquement plus, tandis que nous nous parlions à peine en dehors des quelques obligations professionnelles qui nous réunissaient encore à l'occasion. Nous ne faisions pas encore chambre à part, mais à mon sens cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. La passion semblait s'être irrémédiablement envolée et même si l'amour demeurait, la routine s'était installée, menaçant gravement notre équilibre. Alors qu'avant nous n'aimions rien d'autre qu'à passer du temps seuls, partageant une grande complicité, nous aimant plus que de raison, faisant l'amour aussi souvent que deux jeunes hommes à l'apogée de leur force, nous n'étions désormais que deux étrangers nous accommodant tant bien que mal de la présence de l'autre.

J'avais encore jusque-là espoir de le reconquérir, de retrouver cette tendresse que nous avions perdue, mais avec l'arrivée de Luce la situation s'était gravement compliquée. En face d'eux, force m'était de reconnaître qu'il y avait bien longtemps que Holmes ne m'avait plus regardé de cette façon, ni touché ainsi, puisqu'il n'hésitait jamais à poser une main tendre sur son bras. Bref, tandis que, installé au fond de mon fauteuil favori, tentant d'avaler mon thé tant bien que mal, je les observais en silence, bien trop occupé à me morfondre, je devais admettre que la jalousie me rongeait. Cela aurait pu être un avantage, cette jalousie témoignant effectivement de mes sentiments pour cet homme alors qu'il m'était arrivé récemment de douter encore de leurs existence, mais le peu d'intérêt que me témoignait Holmes pour sa part n'avait rien d'apaisant.

Sans le vouloir, je laissai échapper un soupir de désespoir qui attira bien évidement l'attention de mes compagnons sur moi. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait ma présence, Luce me lança un regard mauvais. Nul doute que dans ses plans pour attirer Holmes dans ses filets elle voyait en moi un concurrent, un obstacle de taille. Je lui rendis son regard, parce que quoi qu'il doive arriver, je n'étais pas disposé à céder ma place dans le coeur de mon camarade sans me battre. Holmes pour sa part me fixait avec tristesse. Alors je ne pus m'empêcher de tergiverser. Peut-être était-il simplement peiné parce qu'il avait compris qu'il était temps de me faire sortir de sa vie et qu'il cherchait le moyen le moins pénible d'y parvenir. Je me plaisais à croire que, malgré les circonstances, notre séparation éventuelle le touchait.

« - Qu'y-t-il Watson? me demanda-t-il finalement de ce ton condescendant qu'il ne m'adressait pourtant jamais lorsque nous étions seuls.»

J'aurais voulu lui hurler que son attitude à mon égard me répugnait, mais en tant que gentleman, et surtout homme qui avait sa fierté, je comprenais aisément que cette conversation, qui devait avoir lieux tôt ou tard, ne devait nullement se tenir devant une tierce personne, surtout elle. Aussi me contentai-je de me lever lentement.

« - Je me disais simplement que l'air devenait étouffant par ici, lançai-je d'un ton glacial en foudroyant Luce du regard. Je préfère aller faire un tour.

- Comme il vous sied, dit mon ami. Dois-je vous attendre pour le souper? »

Si j'avais été dans de meilleures dispositions, peut-être aurais-je vu dans ses propos une tentative maladroite de réconciliation, mais ma colère et ma tristesse étaient telles que je n'avais plus les idées claires.

« - Faites comme bon vous semble, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de mon pas claudiquant. Vous aurez peut-être mieux à faire de toute façon. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, je quittai la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi plus que de raison.

ooOoo

Lorsque je rentai finalement quelques heures plus tard, je découvris avec un pincement de coeur en passant au salon que Holmes ne m'avait finalement pas attendu. Mais rien de vraiment étonnant là-dedans étant donné l'heure tardive. Mon périple dans les rues humides de Londres avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Et lorsqu'une averse m'avait surpris, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de m'abriter dans la taverne la plus proche. L'alcool m'était alors apparu comme le meilleur remède à mes tourments et il ne pleuvait plus depuis bien longtemps lorsque je m'étais remis en route vers Baker Street, la démarche nettement moins assurée qu'à l'allée. Je n'étais pourtant pas ivre et avais au contraire les pieds désespérément sur terre, ce qui n'était assurément pas un avantage étant donné les circonstances.

La mort dans l'âme je quittai donc notre salon et passai devant mon ancienne chambre, jetant un regard nostalgique à la porte. J'aurais de beaucoup apprécié y entrer afin d'y passer la nuit loin de Holmes, ignorant la conduite à tenir une fois à ses côtés, mais puisque nous faisions chambre commune depuis plusieurs années, la mienne servait de débarras depuis bien trop longtemps pour que j'ai l'espoir d'y trouver une petite place pour m'y allonger. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénétrai enfin dans la chambre, priant tous les dieux connus pour ne pas le trouver en galante compagnie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille aussi rapidement si tant est qu'il ait effectivement décidé d'aller jusque-là, mais le connaissant aussi bien que je le connaissais j'étais bien placé pour savoir combien il pouvait être imprévisible.

Grâce au ciel, le calme le plus absolu régnait dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Mon compagnon ne semblait pas réveillé, ou tout du moins il ne réagit pas à mon arrivée, aussi me déshabillai-je rapidement avant de me glisser le plus silencieusement possible sous les couvertures, restant soigneusement de mon côté du lit pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Holmes. Mais c'était peine perdue manifestement, puisque quelques instants plus tard il se blottissait contre moi, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au bon vieux temps. Un peu décontenancé après des semaines de distances de notre part à tous deux, j'hésitai un instant sur la conduite à adopter. Puis, décidé à l'encourager puisqu'il faisait le premier pas, je l'entourai finalement maladroitement de mes bras, le serrant davantage contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, nous interrogeant l'un comme l'autre sur la meilleure façon de parfaire ce rapprochement. Je désirais lui parler plus que tout, lui faire part de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur suite à sa conduite des jours précédent, mais les mots restaient irrémédiablement coincés dans ma gorge. Désespéré, j'en étais pourtant à me dire que si je n'agissais pas je risquais de le perdre pour de bon, ce qui m'apparaissait comme la pire des choses possible. Et pourtant, rien à faire, je ne parvenais à ouvrir la bouche.

« - John ? appela soudain mon compagnon sur un ton doux que je ne lui avais plus entendu depuis des mois. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais je fis un effort considérable pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Avant de lui montrer que je me réjouissais, je voulais être sûr qu'il y ait justement matière à se réjouir.

« - Oui ?

- Voulez-vous que nous parlions ?

- Il me semble que c'est justement ce que nous faisons, non ? le taquinai-je gentiment. »

Attitude sans nul doute puérile de ma part étant donné les circonstances, mais c'était un plaisir que je ne pouvais pourtant me refuser et qui me semblait être un maigre prix à payer pour lui après tout ce que lui-même m'avait fait subir. Peu habitué qu'il était à ce genre de traitement de ma part, je l'entendis émettre un grognement, mais puisque la conversation en question s'annonçait sérieuse, il prit sur lui de ne pas relever la pique en fin de compte.

« - Il faut que nous parlions de nous John, reprit-il donc. »

J'acquiesçai en me tournant vers lui, de façon à pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

« - Commencez je vous prie, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Soit. J'avoue qu'à cet instant je suis dans l'expectative et pourtant, vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque, c'est quelque chose qui m'arrive rarement. »

Une fois de plus, je ne pus que hocher la tête. D'autant qu'avouer ses lacunes était déjà pour lui un exploit en soit.

« - A quel propos ? l'encourageai-je.

- Votre attitude de rejet à mon égard.

- Pardon ? m'écriai-je, incrédule, en me redressant vivement. Mon rejet ? Oseriez-vous sous-entendre que je suis responsable de notre situation ? »

Je ne parvenais à croire ce que j'entendais et décidai de quitter la pièce sur le champ s'il ne s'excusait pas immédiatement. Il dut comprendre ce que j'avais en tête car il s'assit près de moi au milieu du lit et me lança un regard désolé, qui ne m'échappa pas malgré la semi obscurité ambiante.

« - Pardonnez-moi John, je voulais dire que votre attitude à mon égard n'a d'égale que celle que j'ai pour vous, ce qui est justement le vrai problème. Que nous arrive-t-il ?

- J'aimerais le comprendre moi aussi, dis-je en soupirant, rassuré par ses propos.

- Vous avez quelque chose sur le cœur, je l'ai remarqué ces derniers jours. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'éprouvais aucune admiration pour ses talents de déduction, mais m'enorgueillis pourtant d'avoir malgré tout un compagnon si concerné.

« - Voulez-vous m'en parler ? continua-t-il. »

J'hésitai un instant, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de la façon de présenter les choses, mais le sourire fatigué qu'il m'adressa m'incita à simplement me montrer le plus sincère possible. »

- J'imagine que vous vous doutez que la présence récurrente de Luce dans notre vie ces derniers temps est un problème pour moi…

- A ce propose j'ai des doutes, dit mon compagnon.

- Comment cela ?

- Notre relation était identique avant qu'elle n'entre dans nos vies

- C'est probable, reconnu-je difficilement, honteux d'admettre qu'il avait raison et que non, tout n'était finalement pas de sa faute comme j'aimais parfois à le croire. Disons simplement qu'elle est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. En revanche, savoir comment nous en sommes arrivées là… La lassitude, la routine… Je ne sais pas, achevai-je dans un soupir.

- Mais je vous aime toujours, s'écria-t-il d'une voix profonde que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Moi aussi vieux frère. S'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûr dans toute cette histoire, c'est bien de mon amour pour vous.

- Je dois dire que j'en ai douté ces derniers temps, avoua Holmes, bien décidé lui aussi à jouer franc jeu. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Luce et moi. En tout cas, rien de plus que ce à quoi vous avez assisté.

- Mais pourquoi ? A l'époque où vous et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter vous m'aviez avoué n'avoir jamais été attiré par les femmes. Pourquoi elle ? »

Holmes resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place, ce que je comprenais totalement. Finalement, il prit ma main dans la sienne et entremêla nos doigts.

« - Pardonnez-moi John, dit-il dans un souffle. C'est simplement qu'auprès d'elle je retrouve cette sensation qui me manque tant à vos côtés. L'amour, l'admiration… Lorsqu'elle me regarde j'ai l'impression d'être important. Il y a si longtemps que vous ne m'avez plus regardé ainsi.

- Je vous aime, plaidai-je dans un murmure, plus conscient que jamais de ma part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. »

Oui, je l'aimais, je réalisais soudain à quel point, me rendant compte du même coup que je ne le lui avais plus montré depuis si longtemps.

« - Mais je crois que je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec vous.

- Dois-je m'en inquiéter ? Je veux dire, réellement m'en inquiéter ? m'interrogea mon compagnon.

- Je… crois. »

Bien que cet aveu m'en coûtait énormément, il me soulagea aussi. Et il en fut de même pour Holmes. Je sentis effectivement une part de sa tension le quitter tandis que je prononçais ces mots. Le chemin ne s'annonçait certes pas aisé si nous voulions sauver cette relation que nous avions mis si longtemps à construire, mais au moins par cette conversation nous exprimions notre souhait de vouloir tenter quelque chose.

« - Et si je vous dis que je refuse de vous perdre ? interrogea Holmes.

- J'en suis flatté, mais il faudra plus que des mots pour arranger les choses.

- Je m'en doute. Je vais pourtant vous prouver que je suis motivé. Pour commencer, Audrey Luce ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici.

- Oui, cela facilitera nettement les choses.

- Alors c'est entendu, confirma Holmes avec un sourire. Pour le reste…

- Ce ne sera pas chose aisée, mais si les sentiments sont toujours là il nous faudra faire preuve de petites attentions dans les semaines à venir…

- De quoi raviver la flamme, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Absolument, soufflai-je, touché que mon compagnon se montre aussi concerné par l'avenir de notre couple. »

Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un autre de mes doutes, celui qui me rongeait si souvent.

« - Sherlock, dites-moi, en toute franchise, ne regretterez vous jamais de ne pas avoir d'enfants ? Sans moi vous pourriez vous marier, fonder une famille… »

Holmes éclata d'un rire joyeux, qui me décontenança au-delà de toutes limite.

« - Enfin John, dit-il en parvenant à se calmer, vous me connaissez donc si peu ? Moi, des enfants ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants, ni de mariage, ni même d'une quelconque femme. Je ne veux que vous.

- Soit, soufflai-je, à moitié convaincu. Et les reste ? insistai-je.

- Le reste ?

- Le fait que nous devions nous cacher en permanence, rester sur nos gardes, mentir. Vous nous imaginez encore ainsi dans vingt ans ?

- Evidement, ce n'est pas facile, mais oui, sans le moindre doute je nous imagine continuer cette mascarade pendant les vingt prochaines années. De toutes façon il n'y à personne à part vous avec qui je désire partager quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a que vous John, il en sera toujours ainsi, quelque soit les difficultés. »

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, faisant chacun de notre côté le point sur toutes les paroles échangé. Je connaissais trop Holmes pour ne pas continuer à douter. Il n'avait rien contre la difficulté en certaines circonstances, mais ses habitudes de consommateur de drogues me témoignaient également de son besoin de fuir la réalité. Que ce passerait-il le jour où il voudrait fuir notre réalité ? Parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce jour arriverait forcément.

« - John ? m'appela-t-il, me ramenant du même coup à la réalité. Nous pourrions retourner passer quelques jours dans la maison de campagne de mon frère, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Je souris à cette proposition et à tous les souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter à la surface. C'était déjà effectivement là-bas, à l'époque où nos sentiments naissants nous effrayaient, que nous étions allés nous réfugier, espérant y voir plus clair et nous sentir capables enfin d'assumer ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Cela avait fonctionné au-delà de toutes limites puisque nous étions revenus plus unis et amoureux que jamais. Cela semblait donc être un bon présage pour notre relation que d'y retourner pour faire le point tranquillement et repartir sur des bases saines.

« - J'en serais ravi, répondis-je, sûr de moi pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation. »

Hochant la tête, mon compagnon se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Emu par cette douceur que nous n'avions plus partagée depuis si longtemps, je gémis pitoyablement tout en me blottissant davantage contre lui.

Forts de ces nouvelles résolutions, nous nous allongeâmes sans nous séparer et j'accueillis avec plaisir la main de mon amour qui se promena lentement dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

ooOoo

Cette nuit pleine de promesses, d'espoir, remonte à quatre ans déjà. Presque une éternité et pourtant je me rappelle de chaque détail de notre échange. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour entendre à nouveau la voix de Holmes, pour respirer son odeur et sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Probablement parce cette nuit a été l'une de nos dernières. Deux jours plus tard nous étions chez Mycroft Holmes où lors de notre première nuit sur place nous connûmes l'extase, nos corps fusionnant aussi bien que nos âmes. Puis je ne revis plus jamais mon cher Sherlock.

A mon réveil tard le lendemain, je me retrouvai dans un lit vide et froid. Le majordome m'indiqua que mon ami était sorti se promener quelques heures plus tôt. Pas étonné outre mesure par cette conduite de sa part, je décidai de l'attendre installé devant un bon feu dans la bibliothèque cossue. Les heures de solitude succédèrent à d'autres heures de solitude et le soir venu il n'était toujours pas revenu. Après une nuit torturée par les pires prémonitions, je fis prévenir la police dès le lendemain. De vastes battues furent organisées, les recherches durèrent des jours durant mais ne donnèrent rien. Nous ne trouvâmes aucun indice, aucune trace, ni – à mon grand soulagement – le moindre corps.

Après une semaine d'angoisse je décidai de retourner à Londres retrouver mes patients, tenter de reprendre ma vie. Lestrade, mis au courant, resta longtemps en contact avec les autorités sur place pour les inciter à poursuivre leur enquête. Moi-même je retourne là-bas chaque année, chaleureusement accueilli par le frère de mon compagnon, pour quelques jours et me promène au hasard dans les environs, espérant toujours un miracle. Bien évidement les recherches officielles ont été abandonnées depuis bien longtemps, mais je me refuse à perdre espoir. Autour de moi tous pensent qu'il est mort, que je devrais faire mon deuil de mon ami, mais je m'y refuse. Je préfère l'imaginer lâche, malgré ce que cela m'en coûte, mais bien vivant quelque part, loin de moi, simplement parce qu'il a prit peur. Peur de nous, de notre amour dans lequel il craignait si souvent de se perdre. Lâche peut-être, mais mort certainement pas.

Je n'ai pas quitté Baker Street, ne pouvant me résoudre à tourner le dos à ce lieu où je sens sa présence partout, et je n'ai pas refais mas vie. Une fois pourtant j'ai bien failli. J'ai fréquenté une jeune femme tout à fait charmante – il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme, Holmes aura définitivement été le seul et l'unique – mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre histoire. Comment me marier, mener une vie normale, alors que mon cœur appartient pour toujours à mon amour perdu ?

Aujourd'hui, ma seule occupation, mon seul intérêt en dehors de mon métier réside dans mes promenades quotidiennes. Chaque jour, quelque soit le temps, j'erre des heures durant dans les rues de Londres, dans ces endroits que nous fréquentions avant, que nous aimions, attentif à chaque détail. Et chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur une silhouette un brin familière ou au contraire sur une personne qui semble clairement vouloir se soustraire aux regards des autres, mon cœur s'affole jusqu'à ce que je réalise m'être trompé. Et chaque fois je continue à espérer le surprendre déguisé, à simplement veiller sur moi. Parce que je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Et si je ne suis pas parvenu à le garder auprès de moi, je me fais un devoir de ne jamais perdre espoir. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il me reviendra. En tout cas j'ai besoin de le croire.

Arrivant dans la rue, je boutonne mon manteau en frissonnant et commence à avancer, attentif à tout ce qui m'entoure, me noyant peu à peu dans le bruit, la foule, souhaitant du même coup y noyer mon chagrin, ne désespérant pas, comme à chaque fois, de le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour apaiser mon cœur blessé. La routine nous a tués lentement, peut-être désormais ma routine quotidienne parviendra-t-elle à me ramener à la vie.

THE END.


End file.
